Who She Became
by AlexandraTheDork
Summary: Sam was popular...they loved her...she didn't...warning: dark story!


Summary: Sam is popular. She looks in the mirror to reflect on who she has become, knowing that she never wanted to be that girl. This idea just came to me. I am in love with this song!!! WARNING: very dark story!!! I'm serious!

I don't own Danny Phantom or Breathe No More by Evanescence

* * *

Sam Manson looked at herself in the mirror. Currently, she has been hanging out with the popular people. She claims that people love the popular Sam better than he usual Goth self. She stood there in front of her mirror, just staring at herself. She stared from her perfectly made up face, to her short pink dress. She was afraid to show her old true self to other people. When the kids said mean things to her, her heart sank. She couldn't live with their words killing her. So, she hid from herself. She hid from the world. Day after day, her mask got bigger, and people didn't mind that. She began wearing pink to school, and went shopping with her family. She curled her hair in pretty black ringlets. Everyday, she wore sparkly eye shadow. As the mask grew bigger, the more she hated herself.

**_I've been looking in the mirror for so long_**

_**That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side**_

She ran her fingers through her curly black hair. Her hand stopped when she came across her blood red polished nails. She stared at her hand, then back at the mirror again. She couldn't stand being who she was at the moment. In one swift move, her fist pounded the mirror's surface. She didn't want to look at herself anymore. She hated herself now. She punched the last thing that reminded her of what monster she became. Shards of the looking glass flew at her. They fell to her feet. She looked at all of them. A girl with dark mascara tears looked helplessly at her. As she looked, she swore she could have seen a girl reach a pale hand out to her. She quietly sobbed, and stomped on the glass with her bare foot.

**_All the little pieces falling, Shatter_**

_**Shards of me**_

_**Too sharp to put back together**_

_**Too small to matter**_

She picked up one perfectly sized shard. She held it so the sharpest angle faced her wrist. She ran the glass slowly across her arm, and let the blood drip. She wasn't going to kill herself; she just wanted all the pain to disappear from her. She couldn't feel the pain of who she became anymore. All she felt was the sharp stinging pain of her arm. When she hid from them, pain was all she ever felt. She began sobbing. Sobbing and bleeding. She looked down onto the floor, where she saw a big shard of glass by her right foot. She saw her face staring back at her. She brought her foot up, and stepped on the shard. She didn't want to see who she was anymore.

**_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces_**

_**If I try to touch her**_

_**And I bleed**_

_**I bleed**_

_**And I breathe,**_

_**I breathe no more**_

She dabbed a wad of toilet paper on her cut wrist. It absorbed her pain away. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and exhaled silently. She was standing by her bed. Her vision began to darken, and she fainted on her bed. She was dreaming about her walking through a crowd. Everybody in the crowd was wearing a black cape and a hood over their head. She looked down and was wearing one too. Her hands were pale white. She moved her cold hands over to her face. She was wearing a soft velvet mask. She couldn't see what she looked like since there were no mirrors around. As she was walking, the crowd began to look at her. They all looked the same. She couldn't see their face expressions. All she could see were their capes and their masks. She still walked, until she saw a small pond. She reached her hands below the surface of the pond. The water was cool, but felt very refreshing. She picked up water with her hands and splashed her face. _I have to wake up,_ she told herself. The water barely touched her lips.

**_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well_**

_**Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child**_

_**Lie to me,**_

_**Convince me that I've been sick forever**_

_**And all of this,**_

_**Will make sense when I get better**_

She put her hands on the ground to keep her balance up. She looked at her face in the pond. The mask was a deep shade of blue. She couldn't see her eyes. _This is the face that everybody loved._ She touched the water, and the ripples formed a new figure. It was Sam; back when she was a Goth. Her long black hair was straight and shiny, and it blew in the wind. Her purple eyes stared blankly at her. The black eyeliner was thickly applied to both parts of her eyelids, top and bottom. The hood on her cape was down. _And this is the face that I love. _

**_I know the difference_**

_**Between myself and my reflection**_

_**I just can't help but to wonder,**_

_**Which of us do you love?**_

Sam dove into the pond, letting the cool water rush in her face. She thought about how happy she was when she was a Goth. She also thought about how depressed she was when she hung out with the popular crowd. Her body rose to the surface. She took a breath, and looked intently at the crowd.

**_So, I bleed_**

_**I bleed,**_

_**And, I breathe**_

_**I breathe now…**_

_**Bleed**_

_**I bleed**_

She stepped out of the pond and grabbed her cape. The black material was soaking wet and freezing cold from the water. With one strong tug, the cape flew off. The crowd quickly looked at Sam, and kept staring at her. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a beautiful purple gown. And the strange thing was that it was dry. She grabbed her mask and pulled it off. She felt her smooth pale skin. She began walking through the crowd again. She felt happy. She hasn't felt happy in such a long time.

Sam awoke from her dream. She blinked a couple times to make sure she was awake. She looked at her hands. The scar on her wrist was gone. She quickly sat up, and looked at her wall. The mirror…was back to normal. There was not a shard of glass to be found on the floor. She was still wearing her pink dress. She ran to her closet. She pulled on a long black skirt and black tank top. She put it on and ran to the bathroom. She washed her face, and began applying new make up. There were black smoky rings under her eyes. _The entire thing…me punching the mirror…cutting my wrist…it was all a dream? _Sam smiled as she looked into the mirror. She was back to normal and proud of it.

**_And, I breathe_**

_**I breathe-**_

_**I breathe,**_

_**I breathe no more**_

* * *

Okay yes I know it was confusing!! But I thought it looked pretty good.

Have a nice day!!

-me


End file.
